The present invention relates to a pillow, and more particularly to a floating air-cushioned pillow having an inner inflatable sac.
There are various kinds of pillows available in our daily life to be used in different applications. Most of these pillows or pillow-like articles are stuffed with cotton or cloth and always become misshapen after being used for a long time. A misshapen pillow or the like causes discomforts to the user due to the uneven contour of the pillow. There are cooling pillows filled with water that are being developed to eliminate the problem of deformation after use. However, other problems arise with the temperature of water in the pillow. The temperature of water in the pillow is generally not comfortable to users. All of these problems reveal the unpractical design of existing pillows.